Nightfall
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: "Darkness will come, the Clans will fall and four and three must come together to defeat the bloody paws." StarClan is troubled as a new prophecy is passed. Does it mean something more, or is there a dark future ahead for the lake Clans? [Adopted from Faithblossom, revamp of Sunlight, takes place immediately after the events of Sunset].
1. Prologue: A New Rule

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I only own Swankit and Stoatkit.

Credit also goes to Faithblossom for use of the prologue and chapters one and two.

Hi everyone, I'm here with yet another new story. I adopted this from Faithblossom, as she could not continue it anymore. It takes place immediately after the events of Dusk, but there are some things you need to know first that are very important.

1. Leafpool came back with Crowfeather and Crowfeather stays in ThunderClan.

2. Hawkfrost died at Brambleclaw's paws, but Oakstar still did not see him worthy enough to be deputy.

3. Graystripe returns with Silverstream, _**not freaking Millie**_, but Silverstream has to return to her duties as RiverClan's deputy and Stormfur leaves the mountains with Brook to be with RiverClan.

4. StarClan decides on a new law, as you will see in the prologue.

5. Ashfur isn't _that_ crazy about loosing Squirrelfang, but he is mad at both Brambleclaw and Squirrelfang.

6. Names, colours and descriptions have been changed; just check copies of the books or PM me if you're not sure.

7. The prologue and chapter 1's attack remain mostly the same; everything else will be different.

That's it. Please read and review.

...

_**Nightfall**_

_**Prologue: A New Rule**_

"Medicine cats having mates? You can't really be thinking about that, Bluestar!" A lean pale ginger tabby hissed.

"Yellowfang, you of all cats have felt the pain of being a medicine cat and falling in love with someone. Medicine cats have feelings, too; they should be allowed to have kits and a mate!" A blue-grey she-cat argued, her neck fur fluffing up.

"But Bluestar, the reason why medicine cats aren't allowed to have kits and a mate is that they would only concentrate on the wellbeing of their family!" The other she-cat spat back, her lips drawn back into a snarl, showing her yellow, rotting teeth.

"I know that," Bluestar meowed, forcing her fur to lie flat. "That is why I've thought of something. Medicine cats are only allowed to have kits and a mate when they have fully trained their apprentice. Does that sound fair?"

Yellowfang grunted and flicked her tail from side to side, thinking about the words Bluestar said. She didn't want to admit it, but the idea Bluestar gave was a really good one, but she was too stubborn to say so. So, instead of giving in, she changed the subject slightly. "What about Leafpool? She doesn't even have an apprentice and Crowfeather left WindClan to be with her. What about them?"

Bluestar tilted her head to the side; she hadn't thought of that. "Well... since we only came up with this idea after Crowfeather joined ThunderClan, I think it would be alright if she had a mate now. But she will not be allowed to have kits until she has a fully trained apprentice. Young Honeykit shows interest in becoming a medicine cat; Leafpool will not have to wait long for her first apprentice."

Yellowfang sighed, defeated, and shook her head. "Will the other cats agree?"

"They will, if we show them what we see," Bluestar replied confidently.

"If this goes horribly wrong, I'll blame it all on you," Yellowfang muttered, turning around and heading to the Gathering Place.

Bluestar chuckled and followed her former medicine cat quietly.

...

Four moons had passed since Graystripe and Silverstream arrived at the lake territories and since Crowfeather joined ThunderClan and was made welcome by Oakstar. It was now the second moon of leaf-fall. In that time, Duskfoot and Nightcloud watched over their son, Breezekit, who had been born a moon before the other litters; Adderwhisker and Whitetail were the proud parents of Harekit, Foxkit, Kestrelkit and Heatherkit; Cypressclaw and Leopardheart doted over Hollykit and Fennelkit; and Brambleclaw and Squirrelfang had their first litter, which consisted of Jaykit, Lionkit and Dovekit.

Also, Daisy, who had come with her kits Mallow, Mouse and Hazel, had been given the name Dawnfur by Oakstar and her kits were now apprentices. Whitepaw and Birchpaw were now named Whitefang and Birchpelt. Poppyflower's kits to Blackstar were also apprentices: Ivypaw, Applepaw, Toadpaw and Owlpaw had just reached their sixth moon.

It was about Brambleclaw and his kits that a dark brown tabby tom padded up to his mate, a pale ginger she-cat. The tom shadily peered out of the corner of his eye at the nursery where Squirrelfang was looking after her kits, before glancing back to the she-cat in front of him. "It's definitely them," he whispered. "It has to be!" He sounded so sure of himself as he reflected on the prophecy he and his mate had been given about the other tom and she-cat.

_From the shadows, a pair of eyes blinked at them — eyes as blue as water reflecting the summer sky. A grey tom, scarred by time and battle, was waiting in the entrance. "Dustpelt, Sandstorm." The warrior stepped forward and brushed the ThunderClan warriors' muzzles with his tail. "I have to thank you." His mew was hoarse with age. "You have both aided a weakened Clan. No cat could have done better."_

"_There's no need for thanks," Sandstorm dipped her head. "We only did what we had to."_

_The old warrior nodded, blinking thoughtfully. "Do you think you have been good warriors for ThunderClan?"_

_Dustpelt tensed. "I don't know," he mewed. "It hasn't been easy, but we've always tried to do what is right for our Clan."_

"_No cat would doubt either of you," the old tom rasped. "But how far would it go?" Their eyes glittered uncertainly as they searched for the words to answer. "There are difficult times ahead," the warrior went on before they could reply. "And your loyalty will be tested to the utmost. Sometimes the destiny of one cat is not the destiny of the whole Clan." Suddenly, the old cat rose stiffly to his paws and stared past them. It seemed he no longer saw the ThunderClan warriors but gazed far beyond, to something neither Dustpelt nor Sandstorm could see. When he spoke again, the ancient rasp was smoothed from his voice, as though some other cat used his tongue. "_There will be three who hold the power of the stars in their paws_."_

"_I don't understand," Dustpelt meowed. "There will be three? Why are you telling me this?"_

_The old warrior blinked, his gaze fixed on the two ThunderClan cats once more. "It is for your Clanmate, the bramble's claw."_

"_You must tell me more!" Dustpelt demanded. "How can we decide what we ought to do if you don't explain?"_

_The old cat took a deep breath, but when he spoke again, it was only to say: "Farewell, Dustpelt and Sandstorm. In seasons to come, remember me_."

...

Leafpool jolted awake after a screech. Bewildered, she jumped up and raced out of her den, ignoring the moss that clung to her pelt. "What's going on?" She mewed at her sister, Squirrelfang, who had just come out of the nursery, blinking sleepily.

"I don't know," Squirrelfang shook her head. "I just woke up."

"Ferncloud's kitting!" A voice came from the nursery and a cream coloured head poked out. "Ferncloud's kitting!" Dawnfur repeated.

"Oh no!" Leafpool breathed. "It's too early."

Squirrelfang shot her a scared look, but Leafpool ignored it and quickly ducked into her own den, snatching borage and a stick, then she raced out again, calling over her shoulder: "Squirrelfang, tell Pinefoot!" She could see the ginger she-cat nod before she disappeared into the warriors' den. Leafpool didn't think about them anymore; she scurried into the nursery and pushed her way through Sorreltail's four kits and her sister's three to Ferncloud, whose face was twisted in pain. "Everything's going to be okay, Ferncloud. Take a deep breath, now let it out. Good," she soothed, praising the queen. Leafpool placed her paw on Ferncloud's side and announced: "Two kits."

Ferncloud smiled weakly before another spasm shook her body and she let out an agonizing scream. Her fur rippled and Leafpool quickly gave her the stick to bite on. Ferncloud closed her eyes, bit on the stick and Leafpool instructed: "Good, now, _push!_"

A reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly slipped out and Leafpool advised Sorreltail to bite the sac open and lick the kit the wrong way but, instead of Sorreltail, it was Honeykit. Leafpool acknowledged Honeykit with a dip of her head, but her attention was drawn to Ferncloud again as the queen let out a shriek and a large white she-kit followed her brother. "Dawnfur, nip the sac open and lick it," she told the former Horseplace cat. Then, one at a time, Honeykit and Dawnfur put the kits next to Ferncloud and they began suckling eagerly.

Leafpool purred. "Congratulations Ferncloud, you have a tom and a she-kit."

Ferncloud smiled and, at that moment, Pinefoot burst in, yowling: "Are you okay, Ferncloud?"

Ferncloud nodded and the tom gave a sigh of relief, covering her in licks. "Good work, Ferncloud, our kits are beautiful!"

"What are you going to name them?" Cinderkit, one of Sorreltail's litter, asked. Leafpool didn't dare look at her, knowing she would only see her old mentor, Cinderpelt, in her.

"Shush!" Sorreltail rebuked her daughter, shoving her back into the nest. "Quiet, Cinderkit. Ferncloud needs rest."

"Can we play with the kits?" Molekit asked, jumping out of the nest.

"No, you can't, now get back," Sorreltail sighed, curling her tail around Molekit and pulling him back into their nest.

"But Momma, I want to!" Molekit wailed, thrashing a little.

"They're too young too play, Molekit, be patient. Go to sleep," the queen shushed him, letting him snuggle closer to her. She began purring softly and in just a few seconds, the kits, aside from Honeykit who stood proudly next to Ferncloud, were asleep.

Ferncloud smiled and turned her gaze back to her own kits. "Pinefoot, I want to name them now."

"Go ahead," Pinefoot meowed, eyes brimming with happiness.

The queen nodded and touched the she-kit with her tail. "I want to name her Swankit. What do you think?"

"Perfect," Pinefoot rumbled, gazing down at his kits. "What about... Stoatkit for this one?" He touched the reddish-brown tom. Ferncloud nodded.

Leafpool dipped her head and pushed the borage in front of Ferncloud. "Here's the borage, Ferncloud, it'll help your-"

"Milk come, I know," Ferncloud smiled, gulping down the borage. Then she curled around her kits and Pinefoot began rasping his tongue over Ferncloud's pelt.

Leafpool dipped her head and backed out of the nursery, knowing Ferncloud needed time alone. Before she fully exited, she remembered Honeykit and turned to the young she-kit. "That was good work in there, Honeykit."

Honeykit smiled shyly and dipped her head. "Is it always like that when you're a medicine cat?" She mewed in her soft voice.

Leafpool chuckled and nodded, meowing: "Yes, Honeykit."

Honeykit's eyes lit up and she jumped up and down. "Yay! I want to become a medicine cat, momma!" With these words, she jumped into her nest and snuggled closer to Sorreltail, falling asleep quickly.

Leafpool smiled and left the nursery. When she was outside, she found herself within a mass of cats, all looking at her curiously. Leafpool knew they wanted to know the news, so she cleared her throat and announced it. "Ferncloud is okay; she has one tom and one she-kit."

The Clan began to cheer and once the noise died down, Leafpool continued: "The she-kit is called Swankit and the tom is Stoatkit."

"Swankit, Stoatkit! Swankit, Stoatkit!" The Clan cheered again.

The medicine cat smiled to herself as the cats began leaving; most of them returning to their dens, but some of them went over to Ravencloud to see if they were assigned to a patrol. Leafpool searched the cats for her favourite dark grey pelt but, when she couldn't see him, her heart missed a beat. "Crowfeather?" She meowed tentatively.

"Leafpool," Crowfeather's gentle voice made itself known. She turned her head to see him coming out of the warriors' den. Leafpool's heart fluttered and she blushed under her fur.

"Crowfeather," she murmured, racing to his side.

She leaned on him and he licked her ear, whispering: "I love you."

Leafpool felt pure happiness filling her and she breathed in Crowfeather's scent. "I love you, too." She knew that nothing could ever end the happiness she felt with Crowfeather and she knew that she could do anything with Crowfeather by her side.

...

**Copperfur**: The allegiances for Nightfall are on my profile and the prologue is up! I should be concentrating on my other two stories, I know, but this had so much potential I had to start on it! So, please review.

**Leafpool**: Thanks for giving me Crowfeather! *hugs Crowfeather*


	2. Ch 1: An Unexpected Attack

_**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Attack**_

_Swankit's POV_

"Swankit, Swankit, wake up!"

Swankit blinked open her eyes and stared into the irises of her brother, Stoatkit. "What?" she grumbled, closing her eyes.

"Swankit, Honeykit, Poppykit, Cinderkit and Molekit are going to be apprenticed today!" Stoatkit told her with obvious excitement in his voice and Swankit's eyes shot open again.

"What?" she squeaked. "Why didn't you say so?" She jumped up and scrambled over her mother, Ferncloud, in an attempt to get out of the nursery, but felt her mother's tail holding her back. She turned and saw Ferncloud open one eye, looking at her.

"Where are you going, Swankit?" She mewed, letting go of her.

"Honeykit, Poppykit, Cinderkit and Molekit are getting apprenticed," Swankit meowed, prodding Ferncloud with a paw.

"It's time already?" Ferncloud sighed, smiling. She got up slowly, allowing Swankit to leave the nursery. Once outside, Swankit raced over to her brother, Stoatkit.

"Did it start already?" Swankit questioned, trying to spot Honeykit and her littermates.

"No, but Oakstar already called the meeting," Stoatkit flicked his tail against Swankit's shoulder. "So be quiet or else we'll miss the ceremony."

Swankit nodded and stayed quiet, still trying to locate Honeykit. Then she saw her, sitting underneath the Highledge, next to her littermates.

"Honeykit, Poppykit, Cinderkit and Molekit, you have reached your sixth moon and it is time for you to become apprentices," Oakstar paused for a moment and jumped down, landing in front of Poppykit. "Poppykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Poppypaw. Your mentor will be Birchpelt. I hope Birchpelt will pass down all he knows to you."

Poppypaw's eyes shone with excitement and she wanted to turn around to touch noses with Birchpelt, but Cinderkit held her back and whispered something into her ear, probably that Oakstar wasn't finished yet, because Poppypaw nodded, embarrassed, and turned back to Oakstar.

Oakstar's eyes gleamed with amusement and he smiled encouragingly at Poppypaw, before turning to Birchpelt. "Birchpelt, you received excellent training from Ashfur and have shown yourself to be energetic and loyal. You will mentor Poppypaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Oakstar renamed Cinderkit Cinderpaw and assigned her to Crowfeather and he gave Molekit the name Molepaw and made Cranefoot his mentor. Then he faced Honeykit, nodding at Leafpool. She dipped her head, acknowledging the gesture and took a step forward. "Cats of ThunderClan, it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown herself to be kind and has a good memory for herbs. Your next medicine cat will be Honeypaw."

Swankit saw the unease of her Clan, due to Leafpool breaking the warrior and medicine cat codes. _But she's not breaking the codes anymore, since StarClan changed them_, Swankit reminded herself. She had been born after the codes were changed, but Ferncloud told her about the changes. Of course, you still weren't allowed to have a mate in another Clan, but a medicine cat could now have a mate within his or her own Clan, but only when they'd fully trained an apprentice. Though Leafpool didn't have a fully trained apprentice when Crowfeather joined ThunderClan, StarClan allowed her to have him as her mate, but she wasn't allowed to have kits until her apprentice knew everything.

"Honeypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Leafpool?" Oakstar continued.

The apprentice straightened up and her voice rang around the clearing clearly as she announced: "I do."

Leafpool smiled and meowed: "Then, at the half moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all of ThunderClan will go with you," Oakstar finished and Leafpool touched noses with Honeypaw. But Oakstar's last word got drowned out as the Clan began to cheer.

"Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, Molepaw, Honeypaw! Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, Molepaw, Honeypaw!"

Swankit joined in and cheered loudly for Honeypaw. She could see Honeypaw sitting proudly next to Leafpool, Sorreltail and Applefur. Swankit pushed her way through the assembled cats until she stood in front of Honeypaw. "Congratulations!"

Honeypaw purred and her tail flicked excitedly from side to side. "Thanks! It's going to be great!" She shot Leafpool a smile and the medicine cat smiled back. Then she turned back to Swankit and meowed: "That'll be you one day."

Swankit butted her head against Honeypaw's shoulder. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Honeypaw mewed and it seemed like she wanted to add something, but at that moment Leafpool interrupted them.

"Honeypaw, are you ready for your first medicine cat duty?"

"Yes!" Honeypaw squeaked, jumping up. Leafpool purred and led her into the medicine cat den.

Once they were gone, Swankit sighed and sat back on her haunches. _It'll take ages for me to become an apprentice! I want to become an apprentice now!_

"Swankit?" A voice came from behind her. Swankit turned and saw Molepaw sitting behind her.

"Molepaw, congratulations!"

"Thanks," Molepaw purred and then blinked, confused. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Swankit tilted her head.

"We're being attacked!" A cat screeched and Swankit's blood froze. _An attack? Now?_

"Swankit, Stoatkit!" Ferncloud yowled, gathering them together. "Get in the nursery, _now!_"

Neither kit argued as they ran back to the safety of the nursery. Swankit could hear Oakstar giving orders and she heard how he ordered Snakepelt and Brightheart to guard the nursery. Brightheart poked her head in and told them to hide further back.

They nodded and huddled together at the back of the nursery, but then Swankit had an idea. "What if we take a nest over here and hide underneath it? Maybe the moss will hide our scent."

Stoatkit stared at her before agreeing slowly. "You could be right. Let's take Sorreltail's; her nest doesn't smell so much like milk anymore."

Swankit nodded and together they pulled the nest to the back, hiding underneath it. "Do you know who's attacking?" Swankit asked her brother quietly.

He shook his head. "No, I-" Stoatkit got interrupted by an ear-splitting yowl and they shared a frightened glance.

"The fight's started!" Swankit whispered and she began shaking.

"Everything will be alright," Stoatkit told her, trying to comfort her, but Swankit knew her brother and she could hear the hidden terror in his voice.

Swankit tried to block out the fighting that happened outside, but she couldn't. She could hear the cats fighting and she closed her eyes as she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Oakstar!"

"Firestar, how dare you attack our camp?" Oakstar hissed and Swankit heard the fury in his voice. It wasn't hard to picture them, standing in front of each other, claws unsheathed and ready to attack.

"We came to get what was rightfully ours," Firestar snarled.

"Rightfully yours?" Oakstar echoed.

"We're taking Crowfeather with us."

A screech full of agony interrupted them and silenced the cats. "You won't take him away from me!" Leafpool wailed. "Oakstar, you can't let them take him away!"

"Leafpool," the gentle voice of Crowfeather startled Swankit. She had heard him once, but he'd snapped at Mallowpaw for throwing a stone at him. She didn't know that his voice could be so gentle and full of love. "Don't be scared; I won't leave you for anything. Firestar, don't expect me to come back with you. Deadfoot and Ashfoot are my parents, not you and Mothtail. I belong to ThunderClan now, I belong to Leafpool. I'll never go back to WindClan!"

Silence greeted his words and Swankit sensed Firestar's shock. _Does Crowfeather really love Leafpool that much?_ Swankit wondered.

A half choked cry was heard and a she-cat's voice, raspy with age and grief, yowled: "Crowfeather, do you really want to abandon your birth Clan like that, abandon Deadfoot and I?"

"There's nothing left for me there, mother," Crowfeather answered, making Swankit realize that the she-cat who cried out was Ashfoot. "The only thing I have left is Leafpool and I have to be with her. Firestar, Ashfoot, nothing you can say will make me change my mind, so leave now and don't return."

"Crowfeather, you traitor!" Another tom snarled deeply. Swankit gasped as she heard Crowfeather scream and she assumed that the tom just attacked him. _Oh no!_

Then the fighting started again and Swankit pressed herself to the ground. The noise of the fighting cats filled her ears and Swankit shivered every time a cat screeched in pain. She could see the same went for her brother. It felt like ages before the fighting died down and Swankit let out a sigh of relief as Firestar yowled: "WindClan, retreat!"

Swankit heard cats shuffle out of the hollow and victory yowls followed them as they disappeared.

"Swankit? Stoatkit? Are you alright?" The voice of their mother was heard and Swankit scrambled out of the nest, launching herself at her mother and Stoatkit quickly followed. Ferncloud purred and licked both of them. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Swankit snuggled closer to Ferncloud, but then a stinging scent filled her nose and she drew back, inspecting Ferncloud closely. She noticed blood dripping off her right leg and she exclaimed: "Momma, you're bleeding! You have to go see Leafpool."

Ferncloud shook her head. "It's just a scratch; others are more wounded than I am."

Swankit wouldn't listen and started pushing her out of the nursery. "You have to go see Leafpool," she told her stubbornly.

Ferncloud gasped and shoved Swankit inside before she could get out properly. "You have to stay inside."

"Why?" Stoatkit asked, trying to get out.

"Stay here!" Ferncloud's voice rose in distress. "Goldenflower's body is still outside.

"Goldenflower?" Swankit's voice broke. _It can't be; Goldenflower can't be dead!_ She had always liked the mother of Brambleclaw; she had always told her good stories or saved her from Mousefur.

"I'm sorry," Ferncloud whispered. "A warrior broke into the elders' den and killed her."

"Why? She was just an elder!" Stoatkit wailed.

"I don't know," Ferncloud admitted. "Mousefur told the Clan that the warrior looked frightened and shocked; she thinks the death of Goldenflower was an accident."

"We have to avenge her death," Stoatkit growled. "We have to go to WindClan and attack them!"

"We can't," Ferncloud exhaled heavily and Swankit only just noticed how exhausted she looked. "We're too weak to fight back, everyone in this Clan is wounded; it seemed like they brought every cat that could fight with them. Now you have to go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Can't we say goodbye to Goldenflower?" Swankit begged.

Ferncloud sighed. "Okay, but do it quickly."

Swankit smiled at her and she and her brother ducked out of the nursery, but Swankit remembered something and turned back. "Ferncloud, can you please let Leafpool take a look at your wound?"

Ferncloud purred and nodded. "Alright." She got up and followed her, but instead of padding towards Goldenflower's body, she walked to the medicine cats' den, only giving Goldenflower a sad look.

Swankit slowly padded over to Goldenflower. The pale ginger she-cat lay in the middle of the clearing, the scent of death hanging over her. Swankit pushed her muzzle into the cold fur and she felt her littermate beside her. She lifted her muzzle and glanced at Brambleclaw who was on the other side of Goldenflower, staring into nothing. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

The young tom started at her voice, looked around and saw her. He smiled sadly. "Thank you."

Swankit dipped her head and, with a last sorrowful look at Goldenflower, she padded back to the nursery, Stoatkit at her side.

Back in the nursery, they curled up in their nest, already falling asleep when Ferncloud came in. Pinefoot poked his head in to see if everything was alright and gave them all a lick. "Sleep well," he told them quietly, gazing down at them with pure love in his eyes. He nuzzled Ferncloud and dropped a mouse he had been carrying at her paws, nudging it closer to her. "Eat."

Ferncloud nodded and licked his cheek, telling him she would. Pinefoot nodded and left the nursery to get checked out by Leafpool as he told Ferncloud he would. Ferncloud gulped down the mouse and curled around Swankit and Stoatkit, making Swankit feel safe and secure.

But even though she was in the nursery, next to her mother and littermate, the feeling of loss and hatred didn't leave. _I promise I will avenge you, Goldenflower. I'll hunt down that warrior who killed you and he will not get away_.

...

**Copperfur**: Swankit wants to kill a warrior? That isn't the right thing for a kit to be thinking about. Crowfeather and Leafpool plushies for everyone who reviews.

_**Allegiances for Nightfall**_:

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Firestar — ginger tom with a flame coloured pelt

**Deputy**: Tawnytail — ginger she-cat with a golden brown tail

**Medicine Cat**: Heatherleaf — light brown she-cat

**Warriors**:

Tornear — tabby tom

Duskfoot — dark grey tabby tom

Owlwhisker — light brown tabby tom

Stoatfur — reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly

Thistlespots — spotted grey and white tom

Ashfoot — grey tabby she-cat

Mothtail — tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a fair amount of brown and ginger

Antfang — small black tom

Adderwhisker — brown tabby tom

Larchfur — golden brown she-cat

Cypressclaw — dark ginger tabby tom

Graycloud — grey she-cat

Hareclaw — long-limbed brown tom with black-flecked fur

Darkheart — black tom

Sootflower — grey-black she-cat

Eveningfur — black and ginger tom

Sleetpelt — white tom

Sheeptail — black tom

Willowface — grey she-cat

**Apprentices**:

**Queens**:

Nightcloud — black queen, mother of Duskfoot's kit [Breezekit — black tom]

Whitetail — small white queen, mother of Adderwhisker's kits [Harekit — brown and white tom, Foxkit — reddish-brown tom, Kestrelkit — mottled grey tom and Heatherkit — light brown tabby she-kit]

Leopardheart — golden dappled queen, mother of Cypressclaw's kits [Hollykit — ginger tabby she-kit and Fennelkit — light golden tom]

**Elders**:

Morningflower — dilute tortoiseshell she-cat

Deadfoot — black tom with a twisted paw

Fawnflower — light brown she-cat with quite faint tabby markings

Rushtail — light brown tom

Sedgeface — short-tailed brown tom

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader**: Oakstar — grey-brown tom

**Deputy**: Ravencloud — small, skinny black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white-tipped tail (Apprentice: Mousepaw)

**Medicine Cat**: Leafpool — light brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Honeypaw)

**Warriors**:

Brambleclaw — dark brown tabby tom

Dustpelt — dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm — pale ginger she-cat (Apprentice: Hazelpaw)

Applefur — golden brown tabby tom

Whitefang — white she-cat

Birchpelt — light brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Poppypaw)

Lizardclaw — golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart — white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur — pale grey tom with darker flecks

Rainwhisker — dark grey tom (Apprentice: Mallowpaw)

Spiderclaw — long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly

Crowfeather — dark smoky grey, almost black tom (Apprentice: Cinderpaw)

Maplewhisker — ginger she-cat

Snakepelt — light brown tabby tom

Pinefoot — blue-grey tom

Russetfang — reddish-brown she-cat

Stonefur — blue-grey tom with battle-scarred ears

Cranefoot — blue-grey she-cat (Apprentice: Molepaw)

Waspfur — ginger tabby tom with black markings

Spottedleaf — beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Sorreltail — tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Mallowpaw — creamy coloured tom

Hazelpaw — light brown she-cat

Mousepaw — small brown tom with a white belly

Cinderpaw — grey tabby she-cat

Poppypaw — tortoiseshell she-cat

Molepaw — small dark grey tom

Honeypaw — golden-furred she-cat, medicine cat apprentice to Leafpool

**Queens**:

Ferncloud — pale grey queen with darker flecks, mother of Pinefoot's kits [Stoatkit — reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly and Swankit — large white she-kit]

Squirrelfang — dark ginger queen, mother of Brambleclaw's kits [Jaykit — grey tabby tom, Lionkit — golden tabby tom and Dovekit — pale gray she-kit]

Dawnfur — long-furred, cream coloured she-cat from the Horseplace

**Elders**:

Longtail — pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur — small dusky brown she-cat

_**SkyClan**_

**Leader**: Leafstar — brown and cream tabby she-cat

**Deputy**: Sharpclaw — ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**: Frecklewish — mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Warriors**:

Cherrytail — small tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Rockshade — black tom with a torn ear

Tinycloud — white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Bouncefire — ginger tom

Clovertail — light brown she-cat with white chest and legs

Rabbitleap — grey tom

Creekfeather — white tom

Nettlesplash — pale brown tom

Dappledblossom — tortoiseshell she-cat

Blackstone — white tom with black paws

Flamefur — ginger tom

Willowleaf — pale grey she-cat with white muzzle, chest and legs

**Apprentices**:

**Queens**:

Plumwillow — pale brown queen, mother of Bouncefire's kits [Batkit — black tom and Nightkit — black tortoiseshell she-kit]

**Elders**:

Echosong — silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ebonyclaw — striking black she-cat

Shrewtooth — skinny black tom

Waspwhisker — grey and white tom with a scar that wraps around his belly down to his tail

Fallowfern — pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader**: Mistystar — blue-grey she-cat (Apprentice: Dapplepaw)

**Deputy**: Silverstream — pretty slender silver tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat**: Cloudflower — long-furred grey she-cat (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

**Warriors**:

Blackclaw — smoky black tom (Apprentice: Beechpaw)

Voletooth — small brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Minnowpaw)

Stonestream — grey tom

Reedwhisker — black tom (Apprentice: Aspenpaw)

Spottedfern — tortoiseshell she-cat

Copperfur — pretty silver tabby she-cat

Creekstorm — smoky black tom

Mosspelt — tortoiseshell she-cat (Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

Dawnflower — pale grey she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Beechpaw — light brown tom

Aspenpaw — dark grey tabby tom

Willowpaw — grey tabby she-cat, medicine cat apprentice to Cloudflower

Sparrowpaw — brown tabby tom

Dapplepaw — mottled grey she-cat

Minnowpaw — grey and white she-cat

Pebblepaw — grey tom

**Queens**:

**Elders**:

Heavystep — thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail — dark brown tabby she-cat

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader**: Blackstar — large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy**: Dawncloud — small tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat**: Littlecloud — very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

Fogflower — dark grey she-cat

Ivyfang — dark grey she-cat

Russetfur — dark ginger she-cat

Darkclaw — black and white she-cat (Apprentice: Toadpaw)

Ashface — grey tabby tom

Nightwing — black she-cat (Apprentice: Applepaw)

Oakfur — small brown tom

Rowanclaw — ginger tom (Apprentice: Ivypaw)

Smokefoot — black tom (Apprentice: Owlpaw)

**Apprentices**:

Ivypaw — black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Applepaw — mottled brown she-cat

Toadpaw — dark brown tom

Owlpaw — light brown tom

**Queens**:

Tawnypelt — tortoiseshell queen

**Elders**:

Cedarheart — dark grey tom

Poppyflower — long-legged light brown tabby she-cat


	3. Ch 2: The Ancients' Speak

**xXFaithblossomXx**: Thank you so much for letting me adopt this fanfic; I have BIG plans for it! *evil laugh*

**megadracosaurus**: You've always been a loyal reviewer and I want to thank you for that. I hope you stay with me for all of the other Warriors fics I'm going to do.

_**Chapter 2: The Ancients' Speak**_

_Honeypaw's POV_

Honeypaw smiled, excited. It was the morning after both the battle with WindClan and her medicine cat apprentice ceremony. Even though she had only been an apprentice for only a day, Honeypaw had had to treat more wounded cats than she had ever seen in her life. She had been on her paws all night, treating almost every single ThunderClan cat and Honeypaw was more exhausted than ever.

"Honeypaw? Honeypaw?" The voice of Leafpool yanked her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Honeypaw flicked her ears and watched the light brown tabby she-cat applying a poultice on Rainwhisker's wound. Honeypaw admired her; she didn't look as though she would fall asleep on her paws.

"Could you fetch me the cobwebs please?" She asked, not looking up from her work.

Honeypaw nodded and disappeared into the medicine den, snatched a couple of cobwebs and headed back to her mentor. "Here." She placed them at Leafpool's paws, but Leafpool shook her head.

"As my apprentice, Honeypaw, you should be able to put cobwebs on Rainwhisker's shoulder."

"Oh," Honeypaw swallowed and tried not to show her excitement. She took the cobwebs between her jaws and moved closer to Rainwhisker. "Could you tell me when it hurts?" She mumbled around the cobwebs and the older tom nodded. Leafpool applied the last of the poultice and moved away so Honeypaw could reach Rainwhisker's shoulder. Gently, she dabbed the cobwebs on his shoulder and asked: "Does that hurt, Rainwhisker?"

The tom shook his head. "No, you can keep going."

Honeypaw purred and continued putting cobwebs on, making sure they wouldn't fall off with Rainwhisker's movement. Leafpool nodded approvingly and instructed Rainwhisker to move his shoulder. Rainwhisker did as he was told and nothing fell off. "Thanks," the tom smiled and rose to his feet, padding over to the entrance.

"Wait!" Leafpool called and Rainwhisker turned around, sighing.

"Yes, Leafpool?"

"Go to the warriors' den; there's to be no hunting or training with Mallowpaw, I don't want you to open your wound again," Leafpool told him.

"Mallowpaw needs to be trained," Rainwhisker protested.

The medicine cat shook her head firmly. "Try Ravencloud and Mousepaw; they can take care of him," she meowed, not backing down.

Defeated, Rainwhisker sighed again and nodded. "Yes, Leafpool." He turned around and left the medicine cat den.

"Who haven't we treated yet?" Leafpool prompted, facing Honeypaw.

The golden-furred apprentice tilted her head and answered: "Ashfur has a little cut on his right leg, Whitefang has a torn ear and Mousepaw has a gash along his left flank."

"Very good," Leafpool praised and Honeypaw beamed with pride. "Do you know who we should treat first?"

"We should treat Mousepaw and Ashfur first, right? Mousepaw doesn't have the strength to fight off an infection, since he's young and Ashfur is older and wouldn't have the strength, either."

Leafpool smiled warmly at her. "Even though you've been my apprentice for only a day, you know more than I would have thought. Very good."

Honeypaw purred. "I have a good mentor."

Leafpool laughed. "You have helped me enough, Honeypaw. I can see you're almost falling asleep."

Honeypaw shuffled her paws. "Is it that obvious?"

"I'm a medicine cat; I know these things," Leafpool answered, smiling. "Go and sleep; I'll take care of the three cats left."

Honeypaw nodded gratefully and dragged herself to her new nest that she had made when she'd had a little free time. Exhausted, she fell into it and sleep crashed over her a second later.

...

Honeypaw yawned and opened her eyes. She gasped as she noticed she wasn't lying in the medicine cats' den. _Where am I?_ She jumped to her paws and examined the place where she woke up. She was standing in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees and the meadow was full of beautiful flowers. Even butterflies flew around and the leaf-fall sun was warming her pelt. _Is this StarClan?_

"Yes, this is StarClan, little one." Honeypaw jumped and whirled around, looking straight into a white she-cat's green eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" She stammered, backing away.

The white she-cat stretched her neck and rested her muzzle on Honeypaw's head, the movement filling the apprentice with warmth. "Fear not and welcome. My name is Half Moon."

Honeypaw stopped backing away once she felt the warmth and stared into Half Moon's eyes. "Which Clan are you from?"

"I am not from the time of the Clans; I am an Ancient. We are the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water," Half Moon explained.

"How is life in StarClan?" Honeypaw asked, trying to sound cheerful. Something was wrong, though; Honeypaw didn't know how she could tell, but she could feel it.

Half Moon gave her a sad smile. "You feel it, don't you?" She sighed and let her gaze travel around the clearing. "StarClan is troubled; a new prophecy has come."

"Is that why I'm here? A prophecy?" Honeypaw asked, tilting her head. "Why don't you give it to Leafpool? Or Oakstar?"

"Honeypaw," Half Moon nuzzled the young she-cat tenderly. "This is for you. _Darkness will come, the Clans will fall and four and three must come together to defeat the bloody paws_."

Honeypaw shivered and saw that Half Moon began to fade. "No, wait! You have to tell me what it means!" She cried, trying to hold Half Moon there, but the Ancient she-cat gave her a long look and disappeared. Along with Half Moon, the place where Honeypaw stood went black and Honeypaw began to fall into darkness. "Help, help!" She thrashed around and tried to get a grip on something, but there was nothing to hold. "Help me, _help!_"

_Darkness will come, the Clans will fall and four and three must come together to defeat the bloody paws_.

"Honeypaw? _Honeypaw!_" Honeypaw's eyes flew open and gazed into the gentle amber irises of her mentor. "Honeypaw, are you okay?" Leafpool asked her, concerned. Honeypaw was unable to answer; her heart raced and she shivered. "Honeypaw, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Leafpool meowed, anxiety creeping into her voice.

"I-I'm okay," Honeypaw stammered, taking a deep breath. "I'm okay."

Leafpool gave her a disbelieving look. "Don't lie, Honeypaw. What happened? Did you have a dream of StarClan?" Honeypaw nodded, not trusting her voice. Leafpool rasped her tongue across Honeypaw's ear. "I know it's frightening, but I need you to tell me what you saw."

Honeypaw swallowed and began with a shaking voice: "I-I woke up in a c-clearing. Half-Half Moon came and-and told me, told me that-that a prophecy came and StarClan was troubled and-" Honeypaw's voice broke; she closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

"It's okay, Honeypaw, it's okay." Leafpool meowed soothingly and she began to groom Honeypaw's pelt. "Everything's okay."

Honeypaw sheathed and unsheathed her claws; she took a deep breath and let it out. "After Half Moon gave me the prophecy, everything disappeared and I fell into darkness. There was nothing to hold onto; I fell and fell and fell." The apprentice shivered.

"Honeypaw, the prophecy," Leafpool reminded her gently.

Honeypaw nodded and began to whisper: "_Darkness will come, the Clans will fall and four and three must come together to defeat the bloody paws_."

...

_Jagged Lightning's POV_

A jagged ridge sliced across the horizon, piercing the black sky with its peaks. Four shapes, their pelts flecked by starlight, crouched on the silvered granite where the highest summit pushed into ice-cold wind. "We have come," a tortoiseshell she-cat hunched down harder against the chill reaching for her bones. "Just as you asked us to."

Her black and white companion dipped his head to the silver-grey and pale ginger cats who had been waiting for them. "Greetings, Whispering Breeze, Cloudy Sun."

"Greetings, Jagged Lightning," Cloudy Sun spiked her thick fur, muffling the sone-cold air. Her eyes reflected the rushing stars as she met the tortoiseshell cat's gaze. "It is good to meet you again after all of this time, Dawn River." As she spoke, seven more pelts moved like shadow over the stone.

"Half Moon, Furled Bracken, I'm glad to see you. Mothflight, Dapplepelt, Pebbleheart, Cloudspots and Falconsong, you are also welcome here." Dawn River welcomed Ancient and StarClan warriors as they settled beside the other cats.

Half Moon curled her tail over her paws. "We must prepare; the beginning of the end is coming," she meowed solemnly.

Cloudy Sun narrowed her green eyes. "You should believe what we tell you."

Cloudspots growled. "It is not the end, not yet. We still have time to warn the cats we have chosen."

"We're running out of time; Breezekit has already been pulled under the influence!" Whispering Breeze snapped.

Whispering Breeze's statement caused Mothflight to sit upright and glare at the distance. "THOSE FOXHEARTS! I WAS GOING TO CHOOSE HIM!" She yowled madly.

Cloudspots looked gravely concerned. "We shall have to hasten our plans then."

Dapplepelt and Pebbleheart jumped Mothflight and pinned her down, trying to stop the first WindClan medicine cat from yelling anymore. Raking his claws over her eye, Pebbleheart finally got her to quieten down. Falconsong looked embarrassed to be with cats that behaved like this, while the Ancients rolled their eyes, before Jagged Lightning spoke. "Go now and complete your plan, you five. May the wishes of StarClan go with you."

As the five medicine cats who were the first for each of their Clans padded away, Mothflight began listing names of the Clan cats they were to approach.

**A/N: And who are these cats? Left ya with a cliffie, didn't I? Anyway... Mothflight's "little" tantrum she had was just the beginning; I'd like to thank Persephone for inspiring me with that. I brought in the Ancients earlier because I thought it would do them good to get more screen time. What happens next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Source used was part of the prologue of The Last Hope, book 6 of Omen of the Stars**.


	4. Ch 3: Becoming Apprentices

_**Chapter 3: Becoming Apprentices**_

Dovekit pushed her way between Ferncloud and Dawnfur and halted. Lionkit and Jaykit squirmed into place beside her and she felt herself trembling against Dawnfur's flank. The cream coloured she-cat glanced fondly at her and ran a smoothing tail over her pale grey pelt.

"I gather you all for one of my favourite duties," Oakstar announced. "Jaykit, Lionkit and Dovekit have reached their sixth moon. They have had an adventurous kithood," the elderly leader went on with a hint of amusement in his voice, "but I hope they have learned valuable lessons and I believe they are ready to become apprentices."

The Clan meowed in approval. Oakstar waited for the noise to die away before going on. "Lionkit!" The golden tabby tom kit bounced forward, quivering with excitement. "From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw."

Mallowpaw called his name and the other apprentices joined in. Oakstar looked at the cloud-darkened sky. "I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Lionpaw's eyes sparkled as he gazed up at his leader. "Stonefur," Oakstar called. The old blue-grey tom lifted his head. His dulling eyes brightened and an ear flicked, showing his excitement, as he stepped forward.

"You mentored Waspfur and he is a credit to his Clan," Oakstar meowed. "Now ThunderClan asks you to prove yourself one final time as a great mentor." Stonefur dipped his head as the Clan leader went on. "I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Lionpaw and help him become a warrior the Clan can be proud of."

"I won't let ThunderClan down," Stonefur's deep voice promised. Lionpaw hurried forward and raised his muzzle to touch noses with his new mentor.

"Dovekit," Oakstar announced. Dovekit forgot to be nervous and she raced to the centre of the clearing, skidding to a halt beside Oakstar. His whiskers twitched. "From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw."

"Dovepaw! Dovepaw!" Cinderpaw led the chant this time.

Dovepaw stared at the apprentices as they called her new name. Mallowpaw and Hazelpaw seemed so big and strong. In the nursery, she was older than Stoatkit and Swankit, yet here she was still the youngest of her littermates and denmates. Her heart drummed like paws racing over the forest floor. Then she remembered: _I'll be sleeping in the apprentices' den!_

"Leafberry," Oakstar began.

_Yes!_ Dovepaw felt so light on her paws, she was afraid the breeze would carry her away over the trees.

Leafberry remained stock-still where she was with Honeypaw, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Oakstar, but I decline. I already have one apprentice with me. You were going to appoint Jaypaw to me, if you remember?"

_No!_ Dovepaw felt her heart sink. Why did her oldest littermate get the special treatment?

The leader gave his medicine cat a strange look, as if asking: _Did I say that?_ Leafberry nodded firmly. Oakstar smoothed out his ruffled fur and started again. "I know I am putting Jaypaw in safe paws," he mewed as Leafberry and Honeypaw stepped up to meet Jaypaw. "I pray that StarClan gives your apprentices all the strength and wisdom they will need."

"I will teach them everything I know," Leafberry promised. She touched Jaypaw's muzzle with hers, glancing warmly into the blind tom's misty eyes.

"Stop staring at me," the apprentice grumbled.

Dovepaw's pelt bristled. Why should she be left without a mentor? "I want to be an apprentice like Lionpaw and Jaypaw," she growled mildly.

"Of course you do," Oakstar agreed. "Your mentor will be Eaglestrike."

...

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Firestar — ginger tom with a flame coloured pelt

**Deputy**: Tawnytail — ginger she-cat with a golden brown tail

**Medicine Cat**: Heatherleaf — light brown she-cat (Apprentice: Kestrelpaw)

**Warriors**:

Tornear — tabby tom

Duskfoot — dark grey tabby tom

Owlwhisker — light brown tabby tom

Stoatfur — reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly

Thistlespots — spotted grey and white tom

Ashfoot — grey tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Fennelpaw)

Mothtail — tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a fair amount of brown and ginger (Apprentice: Heatherpaw)

Antfang — small black tom (Apprentice: Hollypaw)

Adderwhisker — brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Breezepaw)

Larchfur — golden brown she-cat (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Cypressclaw — dark ginger tabby tom

Graycloud — grey she-cat

Hareclaw — long-limbed brown tom with black-flecked fur

Darkheart — black tom

Sootflower — grey-black she-cat

Eveningfur — black and ginger tom

Sleetpelt — white tom

Sheeptail — black tom

Willowface — grey she-cat

Nightshade — black she-cat

Whitetail — small white she-cat

Leopardheart — golden dappled she-cat (Apprentice: Harepaw)

**Apprentices**:

Breezepaw — black tom

Harepaw — brown and white tom

Foxpaw — reddish-brown tom

Kestrelpaw — mottled grey tom, medicine cat apprentice to Heatherleaf

Heatherpaw — light brown tabby she-cat

Hollypaw — ginger tabby she-cat

Fennelpaw — light golden tom

**Queens**:

**Elders**:

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader**: Oakstar — grey-brown tom

**Deputy**: Ravencloud — small, skinny black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white-tipped tail (Apprentice: Mousepaw)

**Medicine Cat**: Leafberry — light brown tabby she-cat (Apprentices: Honeypaw + Jaypaw)

**Warriors**:

Brambleclaw — dark brown tabby tom

Dustpelt — dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm — pale ginger she-cat (Apprentice: Hazelpaw)

Applefur — golden brown tabby tom

Whitefang — white she-cat

Hollybriar — ginger tabby she-cat

Birchpelt — light brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Poppypaw)

Lizardclaw — golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart — white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur — pale grey tom with darker flecks

Rainwhisker — dark grey tom (Apprentice: Mallowpaw)

Spiderclaw — long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly

Crowflight — dark smoky grey, almost black, tom (Apprentice: Cinderpaw)

Eaglestrike — dark smoky grey, almost black, tom (Apprentice: Dovepaw)

Maplewhisker — ginger she-cat

Snakepelt — light brown tabby tom

Pinefoot — blue-grey tom

Russetfang — reddish-brown she-cat

Stonefur — blue-grey tom with battle-scarred ears (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

Cranefoot — blue-grey she-cat (Apprentice: Molepaw)

Waspfur — ginger tabby tom with black markings

Sorreltail — tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Squirrelfang — dark ginger she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Mallowpaw — creamy coloured tom

Hazelpaw — light brown she-cat

Mousepaw — small brown tom with a white belly

Cinderpaw — grey tabby she-cat

Poppypaw — tortoiseshell she-cat

Molepaw — small dark grey tom

Honeypaw — golden-furred she-cat, medicine cat apprentice to Leafberry

Jaypaw — grey tabby tom, medicine cat apprentice to Leafberry

Lionpaw — golden tabby tom

Dovepaw — pale grey she-cat

**Queens**:

Ferncloud — pale grey queen with darker flecks, mother of Pinefoot's kits [Stoatkit — reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly and Swankit — large white she-kit]

Dawnfur — long-furred, cream coloured she-cat from the Horseplace

**Elders**:

Longtail — pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur — small dusky brown she-cat

_**SkyClan**_

**Leader**: Leafstar — brown and cream tabby she-cat

**Deputy**: Sharpclaw — ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**: Frecklewish — mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs (Apprentice: Nightdapple)

**Warriors**:

Cherrytail — small tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Rockshade — black tom with a torn ear

Tinycloud — white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Bouncefire — ginger tom

Clovertail — light brown she-cat with white chest and legs

Rabbitleap — grey tom

Creekfeather — white tom

Nettlesplash — pale brown tom

Dappledblossom — tortoiseshell she-cat

Blackstone — white tom with black paws

Flamefur — ginger tom

Willowleaf — pale grey she-cat with white muzzle, chest and legs

Plumwillow — pale brown she-cat

Batwing — black tom

**Apprentices**:

Nightdapple — black tortoiseshell she-cat, medicine cat apprentice to Frecklewish

**Queens**:

**Elders**:

Waspwhisker — grey and white tom with a scar that wraps around his belly down to his tail

Fallowfern — pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader**: Miststar — blue-grey she-cat (Apprentice: Dapplepaw)

**Deputy**: Silverstream — pretty slender silver tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat**: Cloudflower — long-furred grey she-cat (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

**Warriors**:

Blackclaw — smoky black tom

Voletooth — small brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Minnowpaw)

Stonestream — grey tom

Reedwhisker — black tom

Spottedfern — tortoiseshell she-cat

Copperfur — pretty silver tabby she-cat

Creekstorm — smoky black tom

Mosspelt — tortoiseshell she-cat (Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

Dawnflower — pale grey she-cat

Beechfur — light brown tom

Aspentail — dark grey tabby tom

**Apprentices**:

Willowpaw — grey tabby she-cat, medicine cat apprentice to Cloudflower

Sparrowpaw — brown tabby tom

Dapplepaw — mottled grey she-cat

Minnowpaw — grey and white she-cat

Pebblepaw — grey tom

**Queens**:

**Elders**:

Heavystep — thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail — dark brown tabby she-cat

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader**: Dawnstar — small tabby she-cat

**Deputy**: Rowanclaw — ginger tom (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

**Medicine Cat**: Littlecloud — very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

Fogflower — dark grey she-cat

Ivyfang — dark grey she-cat

Toadfoot — dark brown tom

Owlclaw — light brown tom

Applefur — mottled brown she-cat

Ivytail — black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat (Apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Darkclaw — black and white she-cat

Ashface — grey tabby tom

Nightwing — black she-cat (Apprentice: Minnowpaw)

Oakfur — small brown tom

Smokewind — black tom

Talondust — ginger tom with white flecks and black paws (Apprentice: Frogpaw)

Stormfur — dark grey tom, formerly of RiverClan (Apprentice: Bravepaw)

Blackfoot — large white tom with huge jet black paws, former leader

Feathertail — light grey she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Hawkpaw — mottled dark brown tom

Darkpaw — black and grey tabby tom

Bravepaw — black tom

Frogpaw — brown spotted tom

Minnowpaw — dark grey she-cat

**Queens**:

Tawnypelt — tortoiseshell queen, mother of Rowanclaw's kits [Tigerkit — dark brown tabby tom, Flamekit — bright ginger tom and Ivykit — silver tabby and white she-kit]

**Elders**:

Cedarheart — dark grey tom

Poppyflower — long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

...

**A/N: Short and to the point and besides that, I had to shower this account's fics with love again. Oh, almost forgot there was a two moon time-skip between chapters 2 and 3. I needed to get this out, as this bunny had been annoying me for a while and I hadn't touched Nightfall for 5 months; so of course, it was most assuredly the first AU in my Warriors universe that I was going to update. Next chapter, we get to see the littermates' first day of training, tick-killing and patrolling**.


End file.
